South Park-the Civil War
by Emosar Phoenix
Summary: Warning,if u read this,u should know somthing *two world charcters,The Fractured but Whole and the four themes world of phone destroyer *Stroy is South Park style,don't use a common guy thinking to see the stroy,u know the fate of common people in South Park don't u? *Cartman's Jew Bomb,just like the anime,if u will mad about these,stop read it * ships and sad ，like 【Creek】
1. Trailer

Trailer——Range Grows the War

South Park,a little town in Colorado

when the night comes,the people go to the new Walmart at the same time,or sleeping in the Midnight

but someone still awake,and try to protect this town and destroy the criminal who damage this City ...

there is a big moon in the dark and wide sky ,the moonlight go through the clouds,a shadow jumps to the top of buildiing,only shows his little ears and a big tail

"the night comes,the Coon arrive.the Jutice will clean these enemy in time."says the coon,"i will beat down the criminal,such as people who glue the gum on the street,the people who crossing the road when the traffic light in red,all the people know my name,they proud of me, the evil will get out my sigh for good,because they afraid my power of claws "

he jump to the building ,the claws stick the wall and he slips to the downstair.a stary dog staring him in quiet

"ahhh!"the coon shouts loudly ,and the dog run awayquickly.he take his notebook and writing

【i use my special power to destroy the first enemy,a spy-dog, my location is not safe any more,so i should escape from there...】

"hey kid,why u talk to your hand?"the man pass by him says.

"nah,i just talk to my secretary,say hi to Jennifer"the coon shows his left hand——the face was drew by crayon

"hi!handsome man,want a blow job?"the left hand called Jennifer says

"God dxxn it,Jenniifer!i say that more than three times,don't talk to the strange people without my agree "

"fxxk u!Eric Cartman!i have my droit to talk some porn things ,or show someone my blowing magic!"

"that's it ,Jennifer!i will...hey,hey,hey!u stupid donkey!why u pulling your penis to me!"

"she is too hot!my mind is out of control,i think i am falling love ...oh yeah...u are so beautiful,so hot——want some cock magic tricks?"the no-clothing man staring at Jennifer

"u piss me off！now i will use my power ,take u to the Endless Prison,take that,bxxch!"

The coon shows the earser to Jennifer,and destroy her soul for good.

"oh noooooo!"the man puts up his fists and punching the Coon,"u killed her!we just fall in love one minute,the FXXking one minute!"

"Oh my god...it hurts...and u should say like【u destroy her】,u know the rules,right?of course it's no work to the hero like me because i am the coolest hero,or someone poor will replace me?"the coon says

Suddenly ,a shadow jump out from the top of building,he use a back somersault in the front of the man after give him a Strong Kick ,the boy wear the light purple clothing with the yellow underwear standing in the darkness,when while the man waking,the boy use 3 punches on the man's back,beat the man down at 10 second.

"mom! he is Mysterion!my favourite hero！"

the more and more people close to Mysterion ,and the officer comes

"u save our town agian,Mysterion,u are the ture hero.what can we do for u?"the people treat him like the god,staring him with smile

"get the man to jail,forget that big fat Coon."he throw the firecrackers ,the sound make the chaos to disturb the people,smoke surround him,and he just disappear

"huh,stupid Mysterion,i can fix this problem by myself,people,behold your hero,the Coon——"

"sorry kid,but character play is too early to u ,by the way,your clothes are too gay."the officer says and take the man out off him.

"WTF?!"

The night,Mysterion disturb my mission ,again

he took my job【neta】

and the the Coon's fans are go with that guy,they forget who protect this town,kick the turth's butt and say"fxxk off"

"Mom,i want to see the Mysterion agian,he is too awsome!by the way,i never heard someone called the Coon,it sounds too gay."the child pass by him says

"fxxk u!"the Coon shouts

the hero must be alone,i protect them by myself,but they got a mistake:who is the true hero in this town,who will worthy of the title called 【Justice】

the war never changes

it will comes soon,or now


	2. Civil War

——01 Civil War

"let's see what we got, Toolshed,report."Mysterion enters the Mystery Cave,the mates follow his steps.【neta the Bat Cave】

"Check it up,guys.someone sends this to us.Token,use your ability to scan it！"Stan(the Toolshed) gives Token a video tape

"Scaning..."says Cyborg(Token),he put his hand to this few minute,the screens appear on the air,"that's from the Coon."

"play it."Mysterion says

【Vedio Playing】

"hahahah！play time is over,Mysterion and his friends！"Butters laughting,he was wear his Chaos Armor.

"It's Chaos,Perfessor Chaos！but how..."Stan Says,"Chaos is the bad side person,why,he joins in the Coon?"

"I just made a deal with the Coon,i summon the vampire kids...oh wait that is wrong word...i summon my Chaos Army .we will destroy u once and ...oh wait,u still remember u should what u say,right?"

"what?"the coon staring at him

"the treasure."

"and us！"the Chaos Army say at the same time

"oh right,evreyone will get the 2 candy when the mission complete,yes！"

"that's no right！and the last condition！"Butter shouts

"OK,OK,Jesus...make sure every candy isn't the strawberry flavor"

"yeah！the Chaos thinks——"

"starwberry sucks！"Chaos Army say it at the same time

Stan"this is a nightmare,who knows the Fatass will get the power from the Chaos..."

later,the camera moves,Kyle on screen.

Kyle"Stan,are u seeing here?"

Stan"...Kyle?"

Kyle"Stan！u have to listen my words,u can't beat us when we got this new power from the Chaos,it can be stop,just...just go back to us,dude."

"no way,kyle！it's no possible to stop the war between us,all of u are my enemies,forever."

"dude,I learn something after the day u leave us,the important things we should care isn't the war between the two sides,it's the possible of the peace and beat the evil together."

"Kyle...no,Man Kite！Even u got the power of Chaos,I still stand in Mysterion ,and make sure we will victory！even the number of member is less than u！"

"that's enough,Stan.he can't heard that."Cyborg put his hand on Stan's shoulder.

the camera moves again,Super Craig shows on the screen.

"CCC...Craig！"Tweek staring at the screen for few minutes,and then use his hands to earase the tears.he turns his face behind the screen and looks angry

"Tweek."Craig says

"no way,i won't go back your side.Craig."Tweek says in a whisper

Craig"i just want to say something to u."

Tweek"It can't change！Craig！whatever u says,whatever we have a goodtime,it's end between us,we both are the fighters,and I will beat u down！"

Craig"your clothing are still in my house,they smell terrible,u have to get them next time."

Tweek"what?！u just want to say this?！"

Craig"Camera,next please."

Clyde shows on the screen,he wear the clothing with"Star War"words,standing there and he shows his light sword

Clyde"The force is with u..."

Coon"Clyde！WTF?Where is your super hero suit?"the Coon says

Clyde"it is so dirty,so i wash it."

Coon"dirty?！wash it?！WTF?！Clyde,WTF?！Can u say that like the super hero words?the style！Clyde！"

Clyde"emmmm...my suit maybe get some curses ,like the evil power or something?and i put it in the...i don't know,Purify Machine ?"

Coon"that's right！oh...Jesus..."

Clyde leave the screen,and the Coon says,"Mysterion,this's the battel of the our fate,it's the time to finish this war once and for all,which is more powerful,which is the ture hero in this town,like the DC and Marvel.we will get the champion,and u will falling down！nanananananai beat your ass down and u never get the chancenananananana "

"sounds like the war is coming,what should we do?"Cyborg says and watches Mysterion's back.

"Things always get worse before they get better."Mysterion says

so,fix it！

South Park——the Civil War


End file.
